


Hotel California

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Daddy Kink, Definitely rimming, Extreme Underage, Felching, Hotel!Sex, M/M, PWP, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Shota, Slight Rimming, Underage Sex, daddy!dean, not necessary to read the others in the series, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Documenting the various sexual exploits of Dean and his little son Cas as they stay in California for Sam and Jess's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will have multiple chapters, but they'll mostly just be sex! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also I wanted to say thank you to anyone who reads, kudos's, comments on and bookmarks my fics it means a lot!

Sam and Jess had offered to host Dean and Cas in their apartment's spare room while they stayed in California for their wedding, and while Dean had appreciated the offer, there was no way in hell he could accept. As he was having that conversation Cas had had his sweet mouth wrapped around his daddy's dick and Dean had felt the silent, mischievous giggles all through his body as he calmly replied to Sam's questions. 

That was a perfect example of why they couldn't stay with them, baring the fact that there wasn't much room, there was absolutely no way they'd be able to hide their sexual proclivities from Sam and Jess and there was also no way that he and Cas would be able to abstain for the three weeks they'd be there. 

So Dean had politely declined his brother’s offer whilst grasping Cas's dark head of hair and thrusting slowly into his sons mouth. He took him inside so well, Dean spent a lot of his time when he really should be thinking of more important things wondering just exactly how it was possible. And how he'd gotten so goddamn lucky. 

He'd ended that particular call to his brother whilst simultaneously coming hard into his perfect child's mouth and wasn't that a trip. 

In the end he'd booked him and his baby into a luxury hotel suite and like Dean had promised himself on the plane, he and Cas had christened the place thoroughly on their arrival.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Dean took Cas up against the wall, his creamy, thigh high clad legs wrapped tight around his waist as his daddy pounded his pretty, used hole. 

Cas's moans and cries bounced off the rooms walls and his daddy did nothing to muffle them. In fact he tried to encourage as many pleasured sounds out of his son as possible. He wanted the other guests to hear how hot their love making was. Dean just hoped that security wouldn't be called on them because that would be a situation difficult to talk his way out of. He came so hard Dean swore he’d blacked out for a second and it was a wonder he didn’t drop Cas to the floor.

Once they’d regained themselves they put to good use the luxurious king sized bed and revelled in the extra space provided and then tried the hot tub features of the spacious bath. Dean’s hips rolling tantalisingly slow under the water into Cas as he fed him the chocolate covered strawberries he’d ordered because he knew Cas enjoyed them. By the end of the night, they were both worn out with exhaustion and collapsed together close in their bed, falling into a dreamless sleep in their loves arms. 

***

Cas awoke slowly the next morning. At first he was aware of warmth wrapped all around him. It felt wonderful and he didn't feel any inclination to move at all soon. He could hear slight snores and snuffles emanating from above him and he realised he was wrapped up in his daddy’s strong arms. 

The man’s hold felt fantastic and he smelt fantastic too. There was a certain muskiness to Dean that Cas adored and he inhaled deeply to catch it but there was also the strong scent of sex pervading the air. Not that Cas was too sad about that. If it smelt so potent it normally indicated a night well spent. And it had definitely been a night well spent. He could still feel it in the dull ache of his ass. 

Dean’s arm tightened around him and pulled him ever closer and Cas went willingly, snuggling down into Deans chest and drifting back to sleep. 

***

When Cas awoke properly it was to find Dean, still asleep himself, rocking his hips and grinding his hard cock against his son. He grinned cheekily to himself and then shimmied out of Deans hold and underneath the covers. 

He gently teased his father’s muscled legs apart and then crawled between them, his little body fitting perfectly and Cas took his daddy’s cock in hand. He loved the weight of it in his palm, the taste of it against his tongue and how it stretched him just right. 

He bent his head and wrapped his pretty pink lips around the tip. He began by running his tongue along the slit and gathering the pre come already formed. He moaned softly as it hit his taste buds. He licked all around the head of the cock and then worked it further into his mouth. It was hot and so filling and all Cas wanted. 

He set up a rhythm and began sucking his father’s cock in earnest. Save having Dean fucking his ass this was his favourite activity that involved his daddy’s dick. He loved being able to feel him falling apart just from his mouth and swallowing down all Dean’s come. He settled himself in for some prolonged worship of the delicious length in his mouth. 

***

Dean awakened as he came violently downs Cas’s throat. 

It takes him a minute to get his bearings and by that point Cas has emerged and draped himself atop of Dean. Automatically his arms wrap around Cas and they cuddle closer as Deans breathing returns to normal after his intense and unexpected orgasm.

There’s a pleasant thrum to his body and Dean feels so incredibly grateful to have this little boy to love. He’d clearly been working him for a while. 

“Love you baby, thank you” Dean says as he repositions them so he can reach Cas’s lips and kiss him softly. Dean can taste himself inside the sweet mouth and he can already feel another erection trying to form, having the sinfully soft and beautiful body of his son pressed tight against him as they kissed sensually was almost too much for him. 

He loved being able to hold Cas but he could feel his little neglected hard cock and Dean wanted to return the pleasure he had just received. 

“It’s your turn baby, what would you like Daddy to do?” Dean asked as he pressed light kisses into Cas’s lips. 

“I want you to fuck my hole daddy” Cas asked sweetly. 

“Yeah baby I can do that”. 

Dean grinned as he lifted Cas so he was sitting on his face, his still loose hole directly over his mouth. Dean groaned as he sank his tongue inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken awhile, I'll try and get the next part out faster but without further ado, here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cas whimpers needily as his daddy's tongue enters him that morning. 

At first, Dean only lightly soothes his tongue around his baby's hole, the abuse it had taken yesterday had clearly left its mark and Cas had to be feeling it today.

He slips the tip inside the tight heat lightly, softly easing it inside and out with a slow rhythm. It tastes delicious inside his child. 

He keeps this up until Cas is moaning insistently at Dean to "hurry up daddy, faster!" 

Not one to ignore his boys wishes, he starts to thrust it in harder and Cas whines happily at the increased pace. Dean keeps this up for as long as he can, stretching Cas out further and further to take his daddy's big cock as he let out breathy sighs that are music to Deans ears.

Cas gripped tightly to the headboard and rutted back against the invading tongue, riding his daddy's face and groaning like crazy. His sinful hips were working over time as he writhed above Dean and made it clear to Dean just how good he was feeling. 

God, Dean loved him like this. 

Loved how sweet and innocent he could be but how filthy he was also capable of being. 

How demanding and sexy he was.

How little but strong.

Dean was just completely head over heels in love with his son. And everything their relationship entailed.

"Daddy...need your...cock...uh...in me!" Cas bit out and Dean smiled as he pulled his tongue from his little sons ass and pressed a kiss to his cute bottom. 

"Ok baby" he chuckled as he rooted around the side table for the lube. Cas was pretty well stretched but he would never, ever attempt to enter him without the aid of lube. 

His baby may be so far from a virgin it was obscene but he was still as tight as one. 

***

Dean had three fingers pumping steadily into the gaping hole in front of him as his son turns into a pleasure filled mess, and he hasn't even got his cock into him yet. 

It still amazes Dean how sensitive and responsive he is.

He was insistently whining for Dean to just enter him and after awhile he finally decided that he'd teased his pretty baby enough and relented.

"Ok baby boy, how do you want this?" Dean asked as Cas gasped for breath and turned around to stare hungrily at Dean's flushed and ready cock. He felt the emptiness in his ass that only his daddy could fill so beautifully and thought carefully about the way he wanted his daddy to take him. 

"I want to ride you daddy" Cas requests whilst biting his lip and Dean can barely believe what a sight his sexy son makes, all panting and open and so ready to be fucked. 

And Dean was quite ready to do the fucking. 

He stretched himself out across the bed and smiled at Cas encouragingly who then eagerly climbed into his lap to straddle him and he purred like a cat as he felt his daddy's length settle between his bum cheeks. 

He leans forward to kiss his father sweetly whilst behind him he is positioning the hard cock to his wet entrance and sitting down on it, breathing heavily as his daddy bottoms out and Cas can feel his heavy balls against his ass. 

It feels absolutely incredible, so thick, so full that Cas is hardly aware of anything, least of all the words spilling from his mouth. 

"Oh daddy...I love having your cock splitting me open...making me yours..." He whimpers out as he begins to slowly ride his daddy.

"You're so big...I love it...oh...yes...do you love fucking...me...daddy?" He manages to grunt out with the haze now fogging his mind. 

"Yes baby! I love being inside you!" Dean practically shouts as starts to thrust his hips to pick up the pace and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as they rut together passionately. 

Cas is like a vice around Dean, his channel so tight and he can't help but groan each time he slides fully inside his baby's ass because he is well aware of what a privilege this is.   
Well aware of how wonderful Cas is that he allows Dean this part of him. 

The pair on the bed are unaware of the time passing as they writhe with pleasure together, intimately entwining until all they can see, all they can feel is each other. Nobody else could ever effect them the way they do or fit together so perfectly. 

Cas can feel the burn setting into his thighs and he's so close, and Dean is hitting his prostate dead on now and it's almost too much for him until he's coming all over Dean's stomach unexpectedly, white hot heat surging through him as he collapses against his daddy's strong chest, his intense orgasm making him feel boneless and light.

"Oh Cas" 

As Cas comes he clenches down tightly on Dean, his hole fluttering and Dean is helpless to stave off his orgasm, his eyes roll back and he jerks instinctively as he fills his young son with his come. 

***

They stay lying quietly after, attempting to catch their breath as they return from some of the most intense sex they've shared. 

Dean glances down at his baby who is sprawled across him and gently starts to remove his now soft cock from his sons open hole. 

He watches rapt as the head pops free and come begins to ooze out. Dean is struck with inspiration at the sight and he wriggles out from beneath Cas and positions himself between Cas's spread legs and his son stays splayed out on his stomach.

Gently, he places his hands on his ass cheeks and parts them to reveal his sons used hole, stuffed full of his own come. 

Pride wells up from within him and he grins to himself. 

He bends forward and laps up the escaped come so he can taste himself mixed with Cas's own musk and it sends a thrill through him as he massages the cheeks in his hands.

He licks and licks until he is sure that he's gotten all of his come and Cas is clean and quietly snoring, lulled to sleep by the loving attention from his father. 

Dean smiles softly to himself as he pulls back and gets into bed beside Cas, cuddling his boy to him to catch another few peaceful hours with his son before the wedding preparations truly begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was walking around the hotel room stark naked as he tried to decide what to wear. He wanted to look pretty for his Daddy obviously but today was special because they were meeting up with Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess for the first time in months and he wanted to prove that he would make a good bridesmaid for them, like they'd asked.

Auntie Jess had promised that he'd get a special dress and would walk the aisle with her and he wanted to show her how pretty he could look. 

He was stood in front of his suitcase when Dean entered the room after his shower. They had opted for separate showers because they had a time limit and sharing would undoubtedly make them late. 

Dean came up behind his son and he scooped him into his arms, pressing kisses into his neck and snuggling close. Dean smelt fresh from his shower and Cas shuddered slightly in his arms, a thin towel wrapped around Dean's waist all that separated them and that wasn't much of a barrier. Cas could even feel the outline of his fathers large soft cock.

"What's the matter baby?" Dean asked against his neck, not relinquishing an inch.

Cas wriggled in his daddy's arms until he could turn enough to fix him with a pointed look. Dean sheepishly let go and held up his arms. Once he'd stepped away and was rifling through his own clothes, Cas answered. 

"I don't know what to wear Daddy"

He turned to survey his beautiful son and it was on the tip of his tongue to suggest going just as he was but he didn't think Cas would appreciate his playful answer given the serious look on his face.

However Dean took the opportunity to appreciate the view of his bare son before him. It was true that he had seen Cas naked many times since this relationship between them began and he'd experimented with his little, hot body a lot but the sight of him was still breathtaking. 

Dean loved the finger shaped bruises pressed into Cas's slim hips and the hickeys he'd sucked into his torso sometime last night. 

He loved his fresh young skin and his pretty eyes but Deans favourite part he could see was Cas's little boy cock. 

It looked perfect nestled between Cas's creamy smooth thighs and he had to fight a strong urge to drop to his knees right then and there and take the whole thing into his mouth, the sweet little hairless balls included. 

Instead he decided to content himself with dressing them up in some of Cas's sexy lingerie.

Dean smirked to himself before he headed to Cas's sizeable panty collection and hunted for the pair that had flashed in his mind, hoping Cas had brought them with him. He held them up like some kind of trophy once he found them and then threw them to Cas. 

"Put these on" Dean ordered and Cas couldn't suppress the shudder that rippled through him when he realised what panties his daddy had chosen. They were a delicate lacy pair that Dean had ordered as a surprise, in a cerulean blue that was nice but the most interesting part about them was the heart shaped cutout right over his hole. 

They had put that cutout to good use a number of times, at most definitely inappropriate places but it allowed Dean to slip his cock inside his son more easily without being noticed and that wasn't something either of them was willing to pass up. And gave them both a thrill to know that nobody around them had any idea that Dean had his cock in his little boy and was fucking him right under their noses.

It only made Cas wonder what plans his daddy had for today. 

Without hesitation he stepped into the sexy underwear and pulled them on. Making sure his daddy's eyes were on him, he spun around and then bent over slightly, spreading his bum. 

Dean gulped. 

He had a direct view of his baby's pretty hole, still red and stretched from earlier though unfortunately now clean of his come and god help him, he was getting hard again. 

Cas just made such a delectable sight. His skin was so smooth and unblemished apart from the obvious bruises and use his entrance showed and the contradiction was enough to short circuit Dean's brain. 

He was at Cas's side and pulling him into him, attaching their lips before he'd even realised he'd moved and Cas moaned into the kiss. Dean's wandering hands moved down to tease at the exposed hole through the cutout and both groaned loudly at the filthy move. 

The tip of his finger had worked it's way inside before Cas regained some of his senses and said "Daddy we're on a schedule! We can't!" 

Dean wished his son wasn't so cute and sensible sometimes. Not often, but sometimes.

He let go and quickly got dressed in an attempt to avoid further temptation but this proved rather difficult when his little baby was still stood there in only his panties, deliberating between two sundresses. 

Eventually Cas decided on a cute orange number and slipped it over his head, hiding his delectable panties from view, though Dean knew he wouldn't be able to forget them all day. And he didn't want Cas to forget him for a second today either. 

"Hands and knees on the bed baby" he said and Cas looked at him from under his lashes, smiled at the order and walked towards the bed, swinging his slim hips as he went. Dean felt a possessive growl build in his chest as he watched his young sons intentional display. He knew exactly how to work him up.

He walked to the empty suitcase to find the desired toy, a small bullet shaped vibrator that he would enjoy teasing Cas with all day. 

Turning to face the bed he was greeted with the sight of his sexy son on all fours, legs spread wide and dress rucked up to his hips, exposing himself fully to his father to do with as he pleased. 

"God baby, you look good like that" he breathed as he climbed up beside Cas and Cas giggled in response. He reached for the lube on the side table whilst running his other hand over his sons round ass. It felt so good and the panties only enhanced that, outlining his babies little rosebud hole. 

"Daddy what are you going to do to me?" Cas asked, voice already tinged with lust. 

"Just wait and see Cas" Dean said as he started to slick up the vibrator. The amount Cas had been stretched already this morning meant he wouldn't have much trouble slipping it into his sons ass. It wasn't much thicker than his finger never mind his cock, so his baby could take it. 

Once he was satisfied, he used the excess lube on his finger and spread it around Cas's pretty hole, lightly dipping his finger in and out through the sexy cutout and checking if it would fit easily. It would. 

He lined up the vibrator and slowly started to push the toy inside his beautiful son. 

Cas gasped as he felt the vibrator enter him. He knew immediately what his dad had chosen and he shivered and moaned as it sunk deeper inside him, accompanied by his daddy's finger. God his daddy knew just how to torture him.

The slow sensual slide of the toy into Cas had both of them hard and panting, and Cas moaned out "daddy please". 

Dean eased out his finger once he was satisfied with the placement and watched as Cas's hole closed up around the toy. He bent and kissed that wonderful entrance and then stood up regretfully. 

He wouldn't even have to tell Cas to keep it inside him. He would do that anyway and the toy would only be removed once Dean said so. 

He palmed the vibrators remote in his hand and then switched it on to the lowest setting. The reaction was immediate. 

Cas's body seized as the stimulation to his prostate began and whimpered softly for his daddy. 

To hell with it he thought, giving up on being on time and Dean was there immediately, positioning Cas on his back and leaning over him and attacking his lips. Cas's legs rose and gripped tightly around his waist allowing him to thrust his small hard cock against Dean and gain some friction through the lace. 

The noises falling from Cas were phenomenal and Dean wanted to hear more so he turned the vibrations up and Cas clutched to him tight, eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure. 

"Daddy I'm going to come if you don't stop!" 

Dean had absolutely no intention of stopping. 

He slipped down Cas's body and pulled the panties down to free his babies erection and moaned at the sight. It turned out he would get to take it into his mouth this morning, he thought as he licked along Cas's cock and then took the whole length inside. 

Cas gripped tightly to his daddy's hair and rolled his hips softly, all the time letting out the little hitches in his breathing. 

Dean could tell Cas was close to falling apart so he slipped the toys setting a little higher and boy was he rewarded. 

Cas yanked painfully on his hair and his upper body lifted from the mattress and clenched, releasing his delicious come into Dean's mouth. 

He swallowed it all down and kept his mouth around Cas as the aftershocks continued to assail his young body. Once he slumped back to the bed and the vibrator had been switched off, Dean placed a light kiss to his lips and said "time to go baby. Though you'll have to work on that reaction. Can't have you giving us away in public Cas" 

He grinned down at his son who gave him a glare that was slightly dampened by how utterly debauched he looked, spread out beneath his daddy, panties pushed down and dress up. 

He let go and helped his baby to stand and finish getting ready, taking far too much pleasure in pulling Cas's sexy panties back up and tucking his spent and sensitive cock back in, tugging the dress down over them and hiding the underwear that nobody would suspect his innocent son of wearing. 

He sat back and relaxed as his son brushed his hair and applied his lip gloss. Once he was finished he appeared at Deans side and offered him his hand. 

"Ready daddy" 

"Ok baby, let's get going. Sam's probably already throwing a bitch fit that we're late" he said as he patted his pockets to check he had everything, remote included. 

It was only as they got to the door that Cas exclaimed "you didn't get to come daddy!" glancing at the slightly noticeable impression of his half hard dick in his jeans. 

"It's alright baby. You can take good care of me later" he winked to Cas and then opened the door and he and Cas walked out of their suite hand in hand.

Dean had already contented himself with the fact that he was most likely going to spend the entire day half hard. But that was a small price to pay for knowing that he could set the vibrator inside Cas off at any moment. 

And you could bet that he was going to abuse that power. Today was going to be one fun day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, real life got busy but I will never abandon this and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! And if there's any mistakes, sorry again, I will go back and proof read but I just wanted it out!

The sun was beating down on Dean and Castiel as they strolled leisurely hand in hand down the busy street in search of the café Sam had directed them towards. 

As the shop came into sight Dean smirked to himself and squeezing Cas's hand, pulled them to a stop just out of view of the entrance. Dean was already looking forward to this lunch and all the fun it promised to be. Because there was no way he wasn't going to set the vibrator in his baby's ass off, even if it was risky to do so in front of Sam and Jess. 

Knowing that Cas would be anticipating it the entire time they were sat down was enough to make his still half hard cock twitch a little in his jeans and he was eager to get started.

"Daddy?" Cas questioned gazing up at him with his intoxicating blue eyes that Dean loved. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss his beautiful son in that moment but unfortunately they were many years off from being able to do that in public. He settled for stroking his thumb softly over the hand still clasped in his instead.

"You know you'll have to be quiet now baby? You can't make any of your pretty noises or let anybody know what's happening, ok?" Dean spoke lowly into Cas's ear, who gulped and then nodded enthusiastically, a light blush stealing across his cheeks. 

The pair then headed into the café and immediately spotted Sam, who's height made him pretty hard to miss even when sat down. It was good to see his little brother again and he swept the taller man into a bear hug and clung tight as he watched Jess greet Cas with a big hug as well. He was glad that the pair of them got on so well, Jess already complimenting Cas's lip gloss and Dean was once again proud of Sammy's ability to find such a wonderful woman. 

"I see you haven't bolted yet" Dean quipped to Jess and she laughed as he kissed her cheek. 

Sam scowled at his brother as he scooped his nephew up and swung him round easily, Cas giggling happily the entire time. 

It delighted Dean every time to see that the two most important people in his life, his brother and his son, were so close. It didn't even bother him when the two got to geeking out about books and seemed to not realise anyone else was still in the room. He and Jess had shared more than one fond smile at such moments. 

Once all of the greetings had finished the four of them sat down and got to catching up and choosing breakfast. 

"Cas your dress is so cute!" Jess gushed as the waitress walked away with their orders. 

"Thanks Auntie Jess" Cas grinned back. 

"How was the flight?" Sam asked and Dean and Cas turned to each other and smiled, memories of their tryst in the bathroom flashing in their minds. 

"Could have been worse I suppose" Dean grumbled and his mischievous son stifled a laugh. Sam just sat with a bemused look on his face at their antics and relaxed into the camaraderie of their little family unit. 

Talk inevitably turned to the engagement party which was happening the following night at Jess's parents insistence, that they couldn't possibly have a wedding without celebrating the engagement first.

The party was being held so close to the wedding, which was happening in just under three weeks time, because otherwise many of Sam's family would have been unable to attend. Especially Dean and Castiel. And Sam had been insistent that they be there. 

"I have some girlfriends I can introduce you to Dean. Who knows, you might find a date for the wedding!" Jess said, throwing him a conspiratorial wink. 

Dean felt Cas tense next to him on the bench. 

A few years ago Dean would have happily taken up that offer and probably flirted with every single one of them but now he had his wonderful son and he was all he wanted. 

He slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the vibrators remote, before turning it to the lowest setting. 

Immediately Cas bit into his lower lip and his little fists clenched on his thighs, trying as hard as he could not to make any of his sexy sounds.

Dean just hoped that Cas understood he was it for him as he reached over and took one of his clenched hands in his and squeezed beneath the table. 

"I don't think so Jess. I'm happy just looking after my son" Dean said as he intensified the vibrations in his little baby's ass. Cas's breathing hitched. Dean could only imagine how the stimulation on his prostate felt and how his little cock must be hard and leaking in his pretty panties. 

"Are you sure you're Dean Winchester?" Sam quipped and Dean just smiled and continued giving his son pleasure. 

Cas was wriggling slightly in his seat and his skin was lightly flushed and it was taking all Deans restraint to not lean over and capture those rosy, bitten lips and kiss him senseless until he could feel him shake beneath him as he came. 

He gripped his hand ever tighter, Cas's painted nails digging into his skin. 

As Dean spotted the waitress bringing their food, he switched the vibrator off. Cas took a big gasp of air and glared at his Daddy and Dean just smiled back, their questionable actions covered up by the arrival of the delicious food. 

****

Dean continued to taunt Cas all day long without ever letting him orgasm. 

As they strolled along behind his brother, he turned it on.

As they sat in the park with ice creams, he switched it on and Cas dropped his cone. 

When they grabbed five minutes together in Sam and Jess's bathroom and Dean was stood between Cas's spread thighs as he sat on the counter and made out with his daddy, the vibrator was buzzing away, sending fire along his veins. 

Dean spent the entire day hard. 

***

By the time they were back in the hotel room that evening the tension was palpable. 

As soon as the vibrator was removed Dean fucked straight into his young son through his cutout panties. Cas was on his hands and knees and his tight channel was gripping Deans cock and squeezing on each thrust, his dress pushed up out of the way. 

Dean was still wearing all his clothes and his belt clanked on every move.

"I've wanted your cock inside me daddy!" Cas gasped "You teased me all day!" 

Sweat was beading on Deans forehead. 

"Was it hard baby? Not letting anyone hear you? Or know that up had a vibrator up your hungry ass? That all you wanted was to spread your legs and take daddy inside?" Dean bit out as he picked up his thrusts. 

"Yes...daddy!" 

Dean didn't think he'd heard a better soundtrack than their lovemaking. Cas's breathy gasps and drawn out moans, the slap of his balls on his sons ass and both their enthusiastic exclamations. 

"I love you baby" Dean pressed a kiss into Cas's back and slipped his hand down to grip his deliciously small cock. 

His own orgasm was close, just simmering beneath the surface and he could feel how near Cas was too. 

In no time the pair was crying out, Dean pressed against his baby as they shook together and brought each other over the edge. Cas's small emission hit the bed sheets as he felt his daddy spill inside him. 

Afterwards, when their muscles had stopped spasming and they'd regained their breath, Cas held protectively tight in Deans arms he whispered back "I love you too daddy" and the couple drifted off, content and happy with their first day in California. 

It looked like it was going to be one hell of a trip!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say how sorry I am for the wait! I just hope the chapter makes up for it a little <3

Cas deliberated a long time, weighing the pros and cons of each, all the pretty colours and fabrics, before he finally managed to settle on an outfit for the engagement party that was taking place that night.

While his son decided Dean had been sat bored and waiting, but he considered all that time well spent when Cas eventually walked out of the bathroom and stood opposite Dean, where he was lounging on their hotel bed. He felt his mouth go dry from arousal.

His baby looked so hot and sweet it was almost more that he could handle and a groan slipped through his clenched teeth. He had chosen a light blue shift dress that complimented his vibrant eyes and allowed his delicious collarbones to peek out the top and Dean wished for nothing more than to suck his claim in the revealed skin. Cas was wearing small heels in a matching colour and they made his legs look so fucking good, Dean wanted them wrapped around his waist as he sunk into his son. 

The makeup was just the icing on the cake. Or maybe pie, as the mascara made Cas's already pretty blue eyes stand out and appear even more intoxicating than normal and he was lost in love as always.

Dean stalked slowly towards his son and clutched him tight into his body, their lips meeting in an insistent kiss. He could taste the faint cherry flavouring of the lip tint adorning Cas's delicious lips and it only served to further his desire. 

Cas could already feel the evidence of how he was affecting his father and his own small cock began to press tighter against his lace panties, hidden beneath his sweet dress. 

As their kiss deepened Deans hand dropped to Cas's ass and he began to palm it softly through the dress. 

Wanting more and with his sons insistent whines ringing in his ears, he yanked up the dress and cupped the perfect globes of Cas's panty clad ass before pushing the back down and feeling the soft firmness, skin to skin in his large hands.

He also found a surprise. 

"Daddy?" Cas glanced up at him with wide-eyed innocence, completely belying his debauched appearance, ass on display before his father. 

Dean just looked down at him and began to play with the plug keeping his baby's hole wide open just for him.

"Did you get yourself ready for me baby?" Deans rough voice asked between their meeting of lips.

"Yes Daddy" Cas breathed back. 

Dean lifted his precious son up and laid him down on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to just take in his beautiful lover. His skin was lightly flushed and his cute cock was curving towards his stomach where Dean could see the fading marks from their past times together. Cas really was something special and Dean never intended to let him forget or let him go. The two belonged together. 

"Love you baby" He said as began to slip off the panties. 

"Love you more" Cas replied as he spread his legs and allowed his father to slip between them. 

Dean carefully slipped the plug out and reached for the lube as he unbuckled his pants, freeing his full cock. He lubed up and then pressed the head against his sons sinful hole, teasing.

"You want this baby? Want Daddy to fuck you good? Wreck your little hole so you won't go a moment at this party without remembering I've been inside you?" Dean growled.

"Yes Daddy...fuck me!" Cas cried out and Dean's cock began to press inside. 

"Oh...daddy...yes...ohhhh" Cas gasped as Dean held still, pressing against his sons prostate.

"Move!" Cas insisted and Dean did just that. 

Cas was a mess of sensations as his daddy pounded into him with abandon, his heavy balls slapping against his round ass. He could never get over how wonderful and right it felt to be so full and to feel how much his daddy wanted him in every thrust.

His lithe legs were wrapped around his fathers waist, tiny heels pressing into his back but Dean barely registered it, so lost in the hot, wet tightness that was gripping him. 

His little boy was such a perfect fuck.

Dean brought his hand from where it gripped Cas's waist to his hard baby cock and began to jack it in time with his thrusts and his baby's cries got ever louder as he neared his orgasm. 

The sexy noises only pushed Dean closer to completion as he started to hit Cas's prostate dead on. 

In no time at all it seemed, Cas was rising from the bed, back arched beautifully as he came in small bursts, narrowly missing his party dress, muscles clenching and cheeks flushing.

Seeing Cas in the throes of orgasm tipped Dean over and he pressed firmly right inside Cas and pumped his baby full of his come and his son moaned as he felt it hit.

They both stayed like that after, Cas on his back and breathing harshly and Dean looming above him as they recovered. They smiled lovingly at each other.

When Dean caught sight of the time, he started to pull out, loathe as he was to move.

"Come on baby, we have to leave now or we'll be late" 

Cas nodded as he clenched his hole tight to keep his fathers come from leaking out once Dean had slipped free.

"Plug me daddy" Cas whispered, voice a little rough.

Dean grinned down at his thoroughly fucked son and nodded.

He felt a perverse sense of pride at the sight of Cas's reddened, stretched ass as he replaced the plug that would keep his come safe inside. His baby only winced slightly. 

He helped Cas to his feet and kissed him softly whilst helping him back into his panties and fixing his dress. 

Once the pair were decent again and no longer smelt or looked like walking sex, they left the hotel room, Dean's arm wrapped securely around his son.

***

Later, when they finally made it to the party and Sam asked why they were always late, they shared a secretive smile and shrugged.


End file.
